The Letter
by lilyrose284
Summary: Hopefully, you have read some parts of Truth and Consequence. We all know the letter was bad, but the worst part was facing the letter and the consequences that followed. It is always hard to face the truth. How does Tommy take a reunion of Kimberly?
1. Chapter 1

**The Letter**

_This story is dedicated to my good friend, Mili. She convinced me to do this, so I say thank you girl. Thanks to Woody and Paige for your inspirations to write Truth and Consequences and continue to write after a few bad bumps. And to my boy, Jay, you know I love you, you handsome dog. Enjoy people! _

Summary: Hopefully, you have read some parts of Truth and Consequence. We all know the letter was bad, but the worst part was facing the letter and the consequences that followed. It is always hard to face the truth, and Kimberly finds that out. How does Tommy take a reunion of Kimberly? Is love worth so much heartache? Why is forgiveness so hard? Read and find out how it all begun.

_With Divatox gone, her husband destroyed by the Turbo Rangers, and the tournament to save the Center over with, Tommy retreated home. Little he did know who followed him that night._

_>_

_>_

_>_

_>_

The rain poured outside. Thunder and lightning rolling around the city. It started after the tournament. Such a happy moment, now over with once the rain came. Everyone said goodnight and goodbye in the end. Tommy was happy to have the house all to himself for the weekend. His parents left forNevada to visit some family. Tommy was heating up some leftover Chinese, when the doorbell rung.

"Who could that be in this weather?" He said licking his fingers. He went and opened the door. He gasped as the brown eyes, that haven't look deep into his eyes until now.

"Hey."

"Hey." Kimberly pulled her hood from her jacket back.

"Wha...what are, you...why are you here?"

"It was time."

"Excuse me?"

"It's kind of wet out here, can I come in?"

"Uh, ooh, sure. Come in." Tommy stepped aside. She smiled and walked inside. "I thought you were leaving tonight." They both stood by the door. Tommy unable to close the door.

"I was, I mean, I went to the airport with Jason. I had my tickets, everything was set. I could have left, I maybe should have just left. But when the ticket lady went to take my ticket and check me in, I froze. I stood there like a fool, frozen, unable to breath or move. Not that I wanted to, if I could. Jason had to go back, he had to, so he got on, but I...I..I just couldn't."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to leave us like this."

"There is no us, remember, I'm just like a brother to you."

"Those words, that letter was, was not the way I wanted things to end between us."

"But it did."

"Can we talk?"

"We are."

"No, Tommy. Real talk."

"You said enough in that letter, trust me, I get it. You can just leave now."Kim went to the door and closed it. She shook her jacket off and hung up.

"Not until we...we talk. We are talking tonight." She walked into the living room. "Stop being so damn stubborn."

"You come back and expect me to jump when you say so!"

"No, but I would really appreciate if you could follow me, sit and let us just talk."

"No."

"Tommy! Please, I beg you!" Tommy sighed. He followed her. He sat at one end of the couch. "Can we really talk like this?"

"Just say what you want and go, Katherine might be calling." A stab to Kim's heart.

"Fine. What I have to say won't take long."

"Good."

"Good. Will you promise not to interrupt or yell until I finish?"

"No." Kimberly stood up and sat on the coffee table in front of him. "Fine." She closed her eyes. She took deep breaths before she started. Kim opened her eyes to see Tommy waiting, his eyes, so empty, lostof hope replaced and filled with anger. Never has she seen those eyes so lost, so empty, so unsure, so angry. "I hate this."

"What?"

"This! The way were are toward each other! Unsure what to say, what to do. That anger, that anger I can see in you. I hate that."

"You lost that chance to read me, read my eyes, when you sent that letter."

"You still love me."

"No, I don't."

"Yea, you do. A part of you, hidden. Deep down, I know it. I can see it, it's there, even if you don't want it. That's why you let me in, and didn't slam the door in my face."

"That is not true. I didn't want to be rude. Say what you have to say and just go."

"Okay. Here is goes. I'm sorry." She didn't say anything else.

"Is that all?" She nodded. "You came here to say, to just say 'I'm sorry?'" She nodded. "You break my heart and come back here with a 'I'm sorry.' Who do you think you are!"

"That's not what matters here. But, there is more. I am sorry. I'm sorry, but I was weak. I'm sorry I felt like I was losing you and..."

"You could have called me!"

"When? You were always out doing ranger duties, which I understood. I had a new life and you have yours, without me."

"Fine, but why that letter?"

"To hurt you."

"What?"

"You broke my heart, not consciencelessly, but you did when you didn't call, or write as much. And I know, how selfish that sounds, god, I know. I am being soo selfish, so but...I was...I lived for your voice, your letters, knowing you still loved and cared for me. But they got shorter with each passing month. I thought when I came back for Christmas, it would change, but I realized then, we were drifting apart. We weren't...the same"

"Drifting apart...not the same..that is ridiculous! I called, I wrote! You gave up!" Tommy pushed her hands away to stand up, but Kimberly pulled him to stay put. She held his legs.

"You did too."

"Only after.." Kim covered his mouth.

"You did. You didn't come, you didn't call, you didn't write. You were suppose to, but you didn't. You let us..., you let me go."

"It's what you wanted!" Tommy shoved her hands off him. "NO!" He yelled at her when she went to touch him again.

"I wanted you!"

"Then you should have told me!" Tommy quickly pulled his hands away and stood up. Kimberly followed him. Tommy stood by his window. "How could you just send me a letter?" Kim touched his back. "Don't! Don't you touch me, not ever again." Tommy pushed her away. Kimberly looked at him. Never has he looked at her with such anger, never has he touched her with those rough hands since he was under Rita's spell. It frightened her. Kimberly grabbed his arm, but Tommy pulled away.

"Tommy, wait!"

"Leave! Leave me alone!"

"I can't." Tommy grabbed her shoulders and motioned her toward the door.

"Get the hell out of my house, I can't stand to look at you! You sicken me." Kim pressed her hands to his chest and stopped him.

"Tommy."

"What?"

"I think I still love you." Tommy looked down at her.

"Was he worth it?"

"No."

"So, after all that, you lost me and him."

"I didn't know you were something I simply possessed."

"I hate you." Kim gasped. Tears filled her eyes. "I HATE YOU!" Kim had a flash of her parent's fighting. Pain shot into her chest. Kimberly stepped back, holding her chest. "I hate you so much! Just go!" Tommy screamed at her turning his back to her.

"I hate you too!" She screamed back. She started to cry and heave. Tommy turned to her quickly.

"Kim what's wrong?" He quickly held her arms as she wasn't breathing right. "Kim, breath." Kim turned her back to him as she held her chest. Tommy rubbed her back at first before his arms went around her. Tommy didn't know what to do, he has never experienced this. So he did what came to him naturally, to hold her. To talk to her, to allow him to help her like all the times before. "Kimberly, just calm down and breath. Just breath with me. Breath with me, Beautiful. It'll be okay." Kim shook her head.  
"HOW! I ruined everything!"

"Yea, you did. You ruined everything, but that was your choice, not mine."

"Why are you being soo mean?"

"You broke my heart!" Tommy pulled away from her.

"And I came back to make up for it! Writing that letter was the one of biggest mistake in my life!"

"Just one?"

"No, leaving you for some damn Olympic medals would be first. Leave you, the biggest mistake of my life, and I...I... I would give everything back to have you in my arms. To kiss you again. I am deeply, soo sorry. I don't know what to do. I can't seem to breath around you, all I have been doing since I saw you is dreaming of you, dreaming of your touches, your kisses. I'm not through with us, I can't. I don't want us like this. I want to hold you, kiss you. I want you again"

"GOD! Why did you come back!"

"Because I still love you. Because I need to be sure that...because I love you."

"Why did you say that?"

"What?"

"Why couldn't you just leave again?"

"I love you."

"God, I really hate you." Tommy cupped her face and kissed her. "GOd, I love you!" Kim moaned into his mouth as he kissed her fully again.

They fell to his bed, still kissing one another. They kissed the entire way up to his room. It was funny when they fell through his door to the ground, landing hard.

"OW!"

"Sorry, you okay?" Tommy asked.

"Just kiss me again." Tommy did.

"Anything, you want, Beautiful. I love you."  
I love you," she whispered back.Tommy picked her up, and as if she would break, softly laid her to his bed.

Tommy felt her against him, her bare flesh against his. Her skin like soft velvet petals, her petite form, beneath his hard, yet smooth one. Passionate gaze from her, as he thrust into her. His body responding to her radiate heat. She was his escape in life. She was his lifeline. His lips locked against hers to kiss. Her body fitted his perfectly. Tommy knew from the first moment he looked upon her naked glory, he tasted her, she was it. She was the one. His soul recoiled to her passion. His soul yearned to be with the one it was destined for. Tommy hated he waited this long, he nearly let this go. He swore never again would he let this angel go. Her moans, her aroma, filled his senses, Tommy wanted nothing more to be inside her, because there he was in pure heaven. He only felt love deep inside him, love that he thought he buried, but it had intensified with just one kiss. One touch from Kimberly, he was gone to Never Neverland, and he never wanted to return.

Next morning, Kimberly woke up with sun in her face. She groaned and moved from the chest to the side, blocking the rays. Tommy moaned and smiled. He had laid awake a while now, images of her body, her cries of ecstacy from last night, ring in his mind, flooded his memory. Last night, Tommy knew he could never forget, even if he tried. It started off not good, but oh, how it ended. He rubbed the top of her head and got up. Tommy stood naked by the window, stretching. Kimberly smiled as she laid on her side. Tommy turned around as she laughed. He pulled the blinds down.

"What?"

"Remember when we had to watch that old 'Romeo and Juliet' movie in English class?"

"Yea."

"Remember what you said when Romeo stood by the window, stretching?" Tommy laughed.

"As I remember, you said, it was sexy."

"It was! His butt was anyway. Nice and firm." Tommy got on his knees on the bed and moved over the bed to kiss her.

"You okay?" She nodded. "Look at my bed." Kim laughed.

"We really tousled it!"

"No, you really tousled it, wild woman." Tommy kissed her neck and shoulder.

"Don't act like you were just laid-back Tommy, you were just as wild."

"It was really great."

"Me or the sex?"

"You, we had sex?" Kim rubbed his chest after she hit him.

"Yes, we had sex, silly boy!"

"Boy! I am a man now!"  
"A man!"

"A manly man!" Kim laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed.

"A silly little boy!"

"Nothing little about this man!" They both laughed. Tommy tickled her. He slid them under his sheet.

"We have sex, Tommy."

"We did."

"A lot of it."

"A lot."

"Does this mean anything, I mean, you are still with Katherine and..."

"But I only love you."

"But didn't you love Katherine?"

"In a way, I guess, as unfair as this sounds, I never was in love with her."

"But it's been a long time, Tommy."

"No, it hasn't. We don't share the same things, the way we did. I can't be my true self with her. I am only myself with you. Katherine is a sweet, great girl, and I love her as a friend, but I think, no, I know, I have and will always love one person. You." They kissed.

"God, this is going to be horrible."

"What?"

"When Katherine finds out. She's gonna hate me."

"No, I won't let her. This will all end up great, trust me."

"Tommy, how can you say that?"

"I have you don't I?"

"In a sense, yea, you do." She kissed him.

"And this is love."

"True love."

"True love." They kissed. Tommy moved to making her moan with the same pleasure she did all last night. Their kisses deepened with every slow stroke. Tommy made Kim scream his name, her brown eyes filled with desire and passion of more. Tommy captured her lips and closed any distance between them. They would have to deal with Katherine sometime. He knew it, but he didn't care at this moment. Colleges would be starting for the two in the fall. Schools would have to be picked, things would have to patched up, decisions would have to made soon. But for right now, in this moment, the world was over there somewhere else, and it was just them. Just 2 souls reconnecting in passion and pleasure that has been lost for too long.

_the end_


	2. MY FINAL SAY AND THAT'S IT

Final Note and I'm done!

Dear God! Can you just drop it already! This is just a one-shot story to explain how my other story, "Truth and Consequence" started.

I am in no way perfect, nor will I ever claim to be! I am a spoiled princess brat, that I will admit to. I can't help it, I was raised like that. I am the only babygirl in the family. I'm a Yankee with fire and passion, I speak my mind and sometimes, put my foot into my mouth. But I'm human, everyone does it sometime or another.

I didn't say anything about how you should review people! I simply stated, don't tell me to change MY story to the way you want it to be, just because YOU feel that Kimberly and Tommy were only together during a certain timeline. Your attitude in your review did rattle me and make me a bit testy. And I'm not saying you don't have a right to your opinion, because you do, but once again, I must say, there is a right way and a wrong way, and you sir, picked the wrong way.

And more than a couple of people like my story. And that is fine by me, if it is one person, as long as I like my story first. This was a reunion story. That's what a reunion story is all about. They get back to together in the end!

Furthermore, I never said you were wrong to what you think, I said, I'm not going to change to please you, one person, or anyone that doesn't like the story or any of my stories! Changing the way I feel, or what I want is wrong if it pleased others and not myself! I write the way I feel and that's it. I write about them together after PR, I write about their lives during PR, I write the way I wanted, wished things would happen.

There is more in life than sticking to the script. And that goes to the storyline as well. And if it pleases you, I have stories dealing with them during your 'timeline'. I think they might be a great stories in the end as soon as I post it. Maybe that might please you. And if you don't like writers who write about their lives outside your wishes, that's fine. Don't read them, and don't post reviews.

So, can we just agree to disagree and leave it at that. I don't want you having to think you need to keep filling up my review sheet with any more of this silly argument. If you have more to say just email me at Or if you have yahoo instant messenger, find me at rose2zd. We can finish this then, instead of through these stupid reviews and me having to leave notes. Okay.  
Good day


End file.
